1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening portion structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-253642 (JP 2007-253642 A), for example, describes a fastening portion structure of a vehicle, in which a plurality of plate members are sandwiched between a nut or a head portion of a bolt, and an upper end surface of a cylindrical collar.
However, with this kind of structure, water may get inside the collar from a gap in the sandwiching portion between the nut or the head portion of the bolt, and the upper end surface of the cylindrical collar, so water might end up accumulating inside the collar.